totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama The Show
Chapter 0 - Oh! I'm in the program? * After the Island Pahkitew all were at a party on the plane * Samey - Uhu! Not excited? Heather - Oh! Let me rookie! Alejandro - Hi Heather! Heather - Alejandro! * They kiss * Gwen - Yuck! Courtiney - Hahahaha! Scott - Girls! Girls! * He comes running * Arf! Arf! A helicopter arrived there! * Everyone was gathered around the helicopter stopped in front of the plane that was to open the door * Gwen - Ouch! License! * He spent between Owen and DJ * Courtiney - Not! Do not! Do not! * Chris quit helicopter * Chris - Hello! All - You? Chris - What is it? Chef - Er ... you invaded a party! Chris - A party on MY program! And second, the producers gave the green light for a new season! McLean has 18 figurines used in Total Drama Action here on the plane, who find me and bring can participate and win the million dollars! Can go! * All run off and end Harold is in the lap of LeShawna, LeShawna playing on the ground and runs off * Harold - Ouch! Basement >> - Heather and Alejandro < Alejandro - Love Here! Go into a new season together! Heather - Gonna have some! * She pushes him in a box, but he pulls her back inside and lock the box * Heather - Great! Alejandro - I hate you! First class >> - Sky and Shawn < Sky - figurine ... figurine ... come to mama ... Shawn - Hmm .. maybe, as Scarlett said, we find the probability is almost the same as a goat defeating a lion and ... Sky - I thought! Shawn - Ain ... Sky - We'll find one for you! Ceiling >> - Dawn and Brick < Brick - Urgh! Is windy! Are you sure you have two statuettes here? Dawn - whole! * She sees two statuettes prey on the wing * Brick - That will not pay ... * Samey see both the window * Samey - Here on the wing has two! * She runs behind with Max * Dawn - Pula! * She jumps * Brick - Alright! * He jumps * Brick - * His eyes were closed and opens them, and was on the chopper along with Dawn and Sky * Er ... how did it? Dawn - I have my sources! Basement >> - Courtiney, Scott and Gwen < Courtiney - Seriously! Must have some figurine here! * Gwen is opening the boxes and think Amy * Amy - surprise element! Amy jumped on Gwen * Courtiney - Not! Scott - Three statues! * Amy grabs one and runs away * Scott - Two statues! * Grabs a Courtiney * Scott - One for me! Gwen - Afe! I'm tired of this same program! (Cast so far: Courtiney, Scott, Amy, Dawn, Brick and Sky) Center >> Airplane - Jo < Jo - Urgh! Where's the fucking statue? * Eva arrives * Eva - Eai newcomer? Just to say that I will find the statue! * They see a statue * Jo - Hehe! Arm wrestling! * They put her hand on the table and get a "back and forth" until Lindsay passes by and catches her * Jo - Urgh! * Kick a suitcase and drops a statue * Jo - Took repression! Eva - I'll kill you! Middle Class >> - Samey < Samey - Come on, my little sister qualified, I also want (Own. ..) * B gets there and gives hi * Samey - Hi B! B - * Gives joinha, takes two statuettes under the seats and gives her * Samey - Ai brigadinha! * Hugs him, then the two out of there * Bar >> First Class < * Trent looking for, then Gwen came * Gwen - Hey, Trent? Trent - Huh? Hey Gwen! Have you found one? Gwen - I gave up! And a tip, has a under chrurrasqueira! Trent - Beauty! Thanks Gwen! Gwen - Good luck in the game, hope you win! (Cast: Courtiney, Scott, Amy, Samey, B, Trent, Jo, Dawn, Brick, Sky and Lindsay) Table >> Party Snacks < * Anne Maria grabbed a snack and some punch * Mary - Ai, ai ... * He spent Spray, an intern coughed and passed out and knocked over a statue * Mary Anne - Haha! Neither looked right! * Zoey skirt under the table with a * Mike - Congratulations Zoey! Zoey - Sure you do not want to go back? Mike - I, who will I be? Without my personalities, one of the first eliminated and do not want to face any mode of disposal invent it! Mary Anne - The personalities are gone ... including Vito? Zoey - Yes, nosy ô! Mary Anne - Nooooo! Window >> < Rodney - You must have some here! * Coming up in the wall, walking back and drops the vending machine, which had a statue ago * Rodney - Haha! 'm Inside the program! Center >> Games - Dakota and Sam < Sam - must be here somewhere! * A machine was written "Write 90 points and win two statuettes * Dakota - ALI! Win for us! * Sam began to play Pac Man, and had 89 points * Sam - Urgh! Dakota - Let me try! * Sam rolled his eyes and stared when Dakota was 1673 points with one hand * Sam - You're so good? Dakota - Winning the world championship of Pac Man! Sam - I knew I'd seen you on TV! Dakota - Hehe! * Two statues fall of the machine * Dakota - Tamo in love! Sam - Oh Yeah! Chris >> and everyone around the helicopter < Chris - 15,16,17 ... missing one person! * Katie and Sadie run and Katie shows * Katie - I did it! Go find your Sadi ... Chris - And this is the cast! Katie - But Sadie and ... NO! BUAAAA! BUAAA! Chris pushes Katie back inside * Sadie - I'll be cheering! Chris - The rest will be waiting in the Aftermath! Even more! Chef - Can I close? Chris - You can! Chef - What to expect this season? Challenges bizarre? Do not miss out on Drama! Total! THE SHOW! Chapter 1 - Musical Quiz Chris - Hello! Well, the station asked for a new season, so here we are! Today all 18 participants were selected for a season full of sound! Literally ... hahaha! And today, we will finally decide the team and eliminate the first person! Someone offers peer to choose the team? * They were all in the stands, then Courtiney raises hand * Courtiney - I! I do! I here! HERE! Chris - Courtiney and ... anyone else? Sky - I think not ... Chris - So you choose Sky! Sky - I! Aff! Chris - How Courtiney just offered it chooses its team and the rest is for Sky! Sky - Always the worst, see? Courtiney - Hmm .. Scott, Dawn, B, Katie, Jo, Samey, Amy and Lindsay! Sky - Oh ... the rest is mine? Chris - Yes! Sky - So ... Chris - The worst are yours! The Court Team. From now on will be called the Drummers CARTOON! Drummers - Yeah! Chris - The Sky team from now on will be called the GUITAR WEAK! Rodney - Uhu! Yeah! O. .. Oops! Hehe! Chris - Time Challenge! And it will be classic! Meet you swimwear, shortly scenography at the top of the mountain! Mary _ - But before had no Ce ... scenographic mountain! * Via a giant mountain * Chris - What did it say? ... * They were all hanging in the stands at the tip of the mountain * Chris - I consider this easy challenge! I. .. hahaha! Every question you get it wrong, the bleachers down a bit, and soon BUM! Falls into the sea and breaking still goes to disposal! Samey - Glup! Amy - Aff! Fearful! Chris - First question: Who sang the song "I will win"? FlashBack On Alejandro and Heather - I will win! (S) he will not stand! I have a chance! And YOU will have! Lindsay - I! I do! Courtiney and Jo - NOT! Chris - Lindsay! Lindsay - Trent and Staci! Chris - Hehe! * The grandstand drummers down enough * Chris - Guitarists! Brick - Heather and Alejandro! Chris - And the guitarists do not go down! Mary _ - Uhu! Chris - And this song? FlashBack On Courtiney - If we want to find the clue ... Heather - just the same thing to fazeer! Sierra - Forcing someone to take someone undressing him! Sierra, Heather and Courtiney - Gwen And you will! Courtiney - U.S.! U.S.! Lindsay - Joaquina and Julian! Chris - I have not given permission to talk to Lindsay! * He presses a button and the seat of Lindsay falls and it falls into the sea. * Courtiney! Courtiney - I, Sierra, Gwen, Heather, Tyler, Noah and Owen! Chris - Point pros drummers! And as someone has to come down ... * Guitarists fall equaling drummers * Amy - * Gives stock to Zoey * Zoey - Aff! Chris - who plays viola ... Sam and Dakota - TRENT! Chris - Okay ... Drummers ... * They fall some more * Lightning - Sha - There! Jo - Grr! * Jo jumps in their countertop * Jo - Time Sparkle fight! Lightning - I'll get you Sha-Punch! * They fight into the sea * Jo - Argh! Look what you did! Lightning - Urgh! Her Sha-Idiot! Katie - Sadie! * She cried and screamed * SADIE! Courtiney - Urgh! I do not sit on the side of Katie! Katie - SADIE! I WANT SADIE! Courtiney << >> Confessional - Cruel Doubt: Who will vote? Katie, Lindsay and Jo? Katie - Bua! Dakota - Stop it! Shortly'm deaf! Sam - That's right, she has hearing problem! Dakota - I'm leaving! Sam - I'm coming! Brick - You know what? I'm leaving! I'm not here! Jo - See what you did for Sha-do not shut your mouth? Samey - Trent! Give me an autograph! Trent - But ... okay, right? Takes! Mary _ - Ouch! CAT! I want to! Zoey - Mary _ does not know how to behave! Rodney - I'm leaving! Sky - I also saw? Samey - So I will! Amy - I'm coming! * Hugs Samey but Samey pushes to the sea * Samey - There! Chris - ENOUGH! You know what? Let's get right to vote! Drummers are worse then VOTE PRO! Courtiney - But we're on top of the sea! Katie - SADIE! Courtiney - Shut up! * Chris pushes a button and all fall into the sea * Ceremony >> Chris - After a day that was supposed to be full of spoiled flashback's legal, you will receive the Chris Gold, whoever does not receive the leads Centifruga of Shame! * Shows a Centifruga as the season * Chris - Scott! Scott - UHU! Chris - Dawn! Dawn - Has a good aurea this Chris! Chris - B! B - * thumbs up * Makes Chris - Samey and Amy! Samey - Yay! Amy - I know! Chris - Berlinda quad! But Jo is saved! Courtiney, Katie and Lindsay ... flashback On Courtiney - Urgh! I do not sit on the side of Katie! Chris - Courtiney by their bummer! Lindsay - Joaquina and Julian! Chris - Lindsay by stupidity! Katie - SADIE! Chris - Katie And therefore want to Sadie! And the eliminated today and Courtine ... Katie - I eliminate me! All - Han! * Surprise * Chris - Okay! Katie - Sadie, Here I Come! * She enters and is thrown with speed * Chris - Haha! An episode with several FlashBack's! Full of music and surprises! Do not miss the next episode of Drama! Total! The show! :::::::::::::::::::::::::: Chapter 2 - Sing and dance like Ella! Chris - In the latest Total Drama: The Show! Our participants arrived right here in the studio! Were divided among the drummers! And the guitarists! They had a pretty easy test, a music quiz! But they screwed up! Urgh! Haha! But today they will pay! Hehehehe! Oh how I'm bandit! Do not miss today my revenge, right here in Drama! Total! The Show! * Opening * * All woke up and went outside, where Chris was already * B - Dava hi * by hand * Dawn - Hi Chris! Are you a vengeful Aurá today! Chris - Hehe! Nothing! Come on stage! * Chris climbs into a basket and runs * Courtiney - Urgh! Just to counteract we get here, eh guys? Guys? STAFF? * All were walking * Courtiney - Wait for me! * She runs off. * .... * All get there swooning * Chris - What? Tired why? That's not worth anything in the challenge! The challenge will be resistance! Mary Anne - Oh, really? Sky - Looks like Anne! Chris - With the participation of Ella! Trent - She? Sky - Ella? Scott - She? B - * Points to Dawn * Amy - not idiots! The white snow of bullshit! Samey - The Ella! Oh I love her! Dakota - Me too! But what is the challenge? Chris - Dancing! Sam - What? Chris - That's right! Dance! Sam - But I do not dance! Lindsay - It's easy, you just keep doing strange movements! Sam - Oh yeah! Chris - You can bring it! Sky - is "Ella" Chris - You know what? From now Ella with two "l 'is called Maria Creuza! Brick - Okay ... but ... * yawns * before may take time for us to rest, you made us run, we are dying of exhaustion! Jo - That was the point, idiot soldier! Lightning - È-General Sha! Jo - General? Zoey - Sure! He is strong, is good at breaking strategies and still have style! He had to be the team leader! Rodney - The Strongest Team! * Jo rolls her eye and sees Scott and Amy Courtiney fighting for the lead * Jo - Someone exchange of staff with me? ... * All were on stage, and Maria Creuza boot classical music on the radio * Chris - Dance! * All * danced discouraged Chris - I said dance! * All * danced discouraged Chris - who is discouraged is OUT! * All danced Cartoon less Sam, who immediately fainted * Dakota - Why leave me alone, Sam? Urgh! Jo - Exchange of music? This gives sleep! Ella - Cla ... Chris - That's the goal! Lightning - But Sha-Lightning will win this race! * Dance and unintentionally hits Samey * Samey - Ouch! Chris - Ihh! Samey is out! Lightning - Uhu! * Come and stumble Samey * Chris - Lightning too! Amy - Samey incompetent! Scott - Dancing, Dancing! * Courtiney arrives slowly in Scott * Courtiney - You see Dawn? It comes out TODAY! Scott - Why? Courtiney - Have seen his shipp with her on the internet? * Courtiney goes to Amy and Lindsay * Courtiney - Vote on Dawn! Amy - Why? Courtiney - She is a strong contender! Vote on it! * Courtiney strangely dancing to Jo * Courtiney - Jo! Vote on Dawn! Jo - Why? Courtiney - Why not, who leaves today and you! ... * Mary Anne, Scott and B had given up, and passed a strong wind * Lindsay - Ai storm? Will flood the island again and ... Lindsay and Dakota - MY IRON! AHHHHH! * They run huts purchases * Chris - And the little blond fashion quit! Courtiney, Jo, Amy and Dawn left pros drummers, guitarists and pros, Sky, Rodney, Zoey, Brick, Lightning and ... Trent? * Trent was passed out * Trent - Ai ... Gwen ... Duncan ... Kiss ... All Stars ... Mal .. Sleep ... Chris - You can take it to bed! * By Maria Creuza was asleep * Chris - MARIA creuza! Ella - Huh? What? Chris - Lazy! Zoey and Sky * clap hands * Sky - Sleep? Zoey - Very! Sky - Want to quit? Zoey - Maybe! Dawn - Me too! Chris - And three are left for each side! Amy - Three? I will win ... * falls on the floor * Chris - Oh! From now you must sing ... when you hear the sound! * A bell rings * Rodney - Jura? music Jo - This tire ... Brick - Seriously ... Lightning - Why would sing if we have a radio? Courtiney - This does not rhyme his loser! Rodney - This tire! Jo - This tire! Courtiney - I'm tired, seriously! I think so, I think I'll give up! Brick - This tire! Lightning - This tired ... * Faints * End of song Jo - Do not even think about quitting, Court heard ... * Faints * Courtiney Jo - Seriously! * Rodney stumbles * Rodney Oh-no! Chris - And will be V.sec Brick Jo! Jo - Give it up soldier! Brick - Give it up you! Your man! * Jo moves on top of him * Jo - fell to the ground! I won! Chris - Congratulations, Brick! Brick - I won? Chris - The Jo stopped dancing when he was up on you, then, well ... she gave up before! Jo - Do not! ... Chris - I know, right? Who is eliminated and does not receive ... I know! Are saved Courtiney, B, Amy, Samey, Lindsay and Jo! Scott, you're put on the spot by asking everyone to vote for you! Courtiney - What? Scott - Hehe! Chris - And Dawn, for the Courtiney vote for you, then Scott takes Centífruga! Courtiney - What? Scott - The Dawn will be good for team! Courtiney - Not just for that! 'm Watching! * Scott and Centífrugado * Chris - But that jealousy rolled? Do not miss the next Drama! Total! The Show!